


I Hear You Everywhere

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an intriguing similarity to the men you felt so fondly for. Sometimes in appearance, other times in personality. Though, what was most remarkable was hearing your name called and not knowing who had done so.</p><p>3] The Pleasure Is Mine - Reader/Caesar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡ Hey everyone! Welcome to the beginning of a collection I've been so excited to post for a while! I've been working with the since late winter/spring of this year, so I'm very eager to post this fic! Future one-shots may follow a similar vein to this one, that is a crossover. Other times, it will be merely taking one series and changing the setting to a different one, with the link being voice actors! Indeed, whether a Japanese seiyuu or an American voice actor, such will be the basis of upcoming fics!
> 
> Anyway, let's start things off with the gorgeous and fantastic voice of Hiroshi Kamiya! Hope you enjoy!

To rent the entire Louvre for a private occasion either took all the influence or money that the world had to offer.

You lacked both.

Despite this, here you stood within the empty halls of the illustrious museum, tucked away from the lively Parisian nightlife just outside. Your invitation to such a once-in-a-lifetime was up for debate.

Either it came from the redheaded athlete born to riches, or the world-renowned mangaka who prioritized art above everything else.

Though, while Rohan never admitted it--even to himself some times--there was something, or rather, _someone_ whom he prized over anything else. Hence why he stayed close to your side as the three of you traversed through the many galleries. Though, with how stiff his posture was as he walked, it seemed as if he felt the need to be extra attentive--as though some previous experience at this place would somehow bring harm onto you.

Meanwhile, the heir to the powerful Akashi business shared a similar sentiment. His wealth only held meaning if it allowed him to claim your heart. But with a simple glint in his eye, he knew he wouldn't need to resort to such tactics.

While it was a delight to be offered such an intimate look into countless masterpieces, there was a notable tension in the air. With each piece of art, both offered their commentary. Akashi easily recalled the analyzations provided by countless scholars, pointing out the significance of shadows and the like. Rohan merely rolled his eyes at predictable, textbook fluff as he offered the perspective that only an artist could provide when considering another's work--mere baseless conjecture, as the former Teiko and Rakuzan team captain believed.

You were the link that brought them together, the source of their animosity towards one another. Though you were enrolled in Rakuzan, Morioh was your hometown, so you often took trips back to the quiet town.

The first meeting between your classmate and childhood friend did not go well _at all_.

How was Rohan supposed to react when some punk teenager--only a few inches shorter than him-- _dared_ to forcibly lower him to the ground with a mere push on the shoulder? Not to mention, coolly spewing some garbage about how only servants or those who earned his respect could look into his eyes?

He could hear Josuke and Okuyasu howling from whatever bush those two idiots were spying from. Growling, he would rather settle this with his own craftiness, but his anger made him want to draw out Heaven's Door, regardless of the horrified look on your face. But to his surprise, right as he drew out his pen, his wrist was quickly apprehended.

Akashi was still looking straight ahead, but slowly his head turned, just to glance at the artist's hand. He chuckled softly in response, "A pen? Hmm, just to be expected from a starving artist, I suppose. From what _she_ had told me, I would've expected you to be more ruthless, carrying a knife I suppose."

The athlete proceeded to release Rohan's wrist, only to turn and take your arm into his grasp, "Come, my _empress_. Such drab conditions are unsuitable for you to spend the night in." At last, Akashi's head turned, his eyes practically glowing, "Especially in the presence of such an unbecoming man."

Now, the mangaka could've easily gone and tried to write some command onto the young man's page with Heaven's Door, but there wasn't anything that came to mind that lacked death in some way. Upsetting you was--surprisingly--the last thing he wanted to do. All he was left with was watching this little brat steal you away.

People began to question what caused _Pink Dark Boy_ to feature heavy criticisms--even incitements of uprising--against corporations and the like in later chapters. Alas, the world would never know.

But Rohan knew, obviously. He was a person away from the source of what had become a rivalry that spanned over many years right now. At least beating up a college student wouldn't be as scandalous as pummeling a highschooler.

"Mr. Kishibe?"

You tensed, your eyes peeking over to Akashi, whose hand held onto yours. Dressed quite formally for a mere trip to a museum, his figure lithe yet with muscle, he smiled almost arrogantly, "Do you take commissions?"

With a wince, your gaze shifted to Rohan as he remained close to your side. The cost and label of his designer brand clothes could rival that of Akashi's suit, but his style was far more fashion-forward, his midriff bare and pants slightly oversized and baggy.

Rohan merely snorted, "I don't take dirty money." His head turned and--once again--stared right into Akashi's eyes, "Besides, I'd rather be an art teacher at Morioh University pro bono than be of service to _you_."

The grip on your hand tightened and you could see your beloved friend smirk. He always did get a kick out of rejecting people, especially prideful ones like Akashi.

However, the tranquil look on the Rakuzan graduate remained, "Hm, a shame. I thought you would capture the beauty of my empress quite nicely, given your talents."

You weren't going to be seeing the Mona Lisa anytime soon, it seemed.

Before you realized it, you were suddenly torn away from Akashi's grasp, only to be held to Rohan's side. He held your wrist with the same intensity he would to a pen when he was cutting close to deadline.

"You...stay the _hell_ away from my muse," Rohan snapped viciously. Who knew he would find someone that he despised more than Josuke? While he had to admit, Akashi proved to be a rather interesting person--even a source for his manga--the irritation he felt towards the younger man far outweighed any pros. You were tangled in that little bastard's web, and never did he want to stab a spider once more as he did at this very moment.

Akashi remained unfazed by the sudden burst of emotion. His gaze remained calm, though his smile widened, "A muse? Is that how you see her? For an artist such as yourself, I can see how important she must be." He lifted his hands, bringing them together in light applause, "How poetic..." His voice trailed off just as his gaze became narrow with intent, "Though unfitting for someone as regal and elegant as my empress."

As Rohan didn't hesitate to punch an 11 year-old boy over rock, paper, scissors all those years ago, he had to question why he didn't simply eliminate Akashi at that first meeting. Though, while his gaze quickly flickered to yours, he supposed he didn't want to see you cry, even if he would certainly offer comfort to you. He prioritized authenticity when taking references, but he wouldn't find it in himself to sketch your tears under reality's standards.

Lip curling in disgust, he spat out, "If I hear you refer to her with that bullshit title again-!"

Akashi interrupted him with a soft chuckle, "But she prefers it. My empress lives freely, rather than be rendered to some toy of a greedy artist."

This wasn't the time for Rohan to completely lose his composure. He took a quick breath--else risk being disgraceful before your eyes. With a huff, he assumed his defiant nature once more, "The way you speak...it's suitable for a villain. The asshole emperor who thinks the world bends to his will." He brought you closer and he could see Akashi's expression drop slightly, "Does she look like she actually enjoys being with you? Or is she just by your side out of pity?"

You wanted to interject that you actually favored _both_ of their company, but it was hard to speak up, especially with such tension in the air.

Akashi looked as though he would throttle Rohan, his hands tight by his sides. However, he too took in a deep breath as an ever so brilliant idea came to mind--only for a genius like him, of course.

"Why don't we ask her whom she prefers then?"

Knowing Rohan, you knew that he didn't enjoy working with others, especially those he despised. A loud rejection was what you expected.

But then...

You heard the low, smooth rumble of your name just as the realization dawned on you. Akashi's eyes were glowing while a calm but dark smile formed on his lips. The slender fingers of Rohan trailed along your neck up to your chin while his other hand drew out a pen, his expression irritated but determined.

"Akashi Seijuro, wasn't it?" Rohan spoke up while cradling your jaw, eyeing the athlete with challenge in his eyes. "I was told that--unfortunately--you and I sound quite similar. To the point where she..." His fingers tightened a bit in grip, not to hurt but to make emphasis, "would mistake my voice with yours."

Akashi chuckled with amusement, "Funny, because such a similar occurrence has happened between me and my empress. Perhaps with this, whomever voice she responds to is the one she chooses in love?"

Rohan's eyes narrowed defiantly, "Precisely."

The shiver that crept along your skin made the redhead's smile widen while the artist was determined to keep such a sight for himself.

Then, funny enough, in unison, they spoke,

"My empress..."

"You..."

Akashi stepped towards you while Rohan held you tighter.

"Do as _I_ say."


	2. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To witness a volleyball match that was part of a long-rivalry between Morioh High and Kagoshima-International was a delight. Victory was uncertain but Giorno would certainly win this for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o((*^▽^*))o Hello everyone~! With the return of Haikyuu, I was inspired to write this crossover! Now, while the focus of this one-shot is on Daisuke Namikawa, who voices both Giorno and Oikawa, there are plenty of other seiyuu references here! Can you name them all and the series/characters I've listed~? If you can, I may reward you! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Inter High. The summer tournament where the stakes were, well, _high_.

Many schools strove to earn a place in the preliminaries, all seeking the title of champions. Exhausting practices, relentless training, rivalries formed, teamwork solidified. Plenty of teams prepared for intense matches, for joyous victory or crushing loss.

Two teams demonstrated these traits, engaged in what would probably the most awe-inducing game in the entire tournament.

Jaw-dropping for the audience. A reason to press your palm against your forehead in exasperation.

Morioh High versus Kagoshima-International School.

The rivalry had started long before you became manager for Kagoshima-International's volleyball team. Honestly, it extended far beyond this particular sport. With the inclusion of rugby and basketball, the reason for competition was by last name.

Joestar and Brando.

With a prideful cry, Morioh High's ace rejoiced in his successful counter, pumping his fists high in the air. Grinning from ear to ear, Josuke Joestar--along with his teammate Okuyasu--quickly removed his shirt before pointing at the opposing team and declared with utmost conviction, "Hah! Eat my whole ass!"

With Josuke and his older brother Joseph in volleyball--though the latter attended a different school--their other siblings, Jotaro and Jonathan, were in basketball and rugby respectively. On the other hand, you were currently spectating Giorno Brando, while his older sibling--and star athlete in both the other two sports--Dio was squaring off with Morioh High's basketball team.

Holding your clipboard close to your chest, you watched with attentive eyes as Kagoshima-International struck back in retaliation. Giorno tossed the ball to Mista, who was already leaping high into the air for a punishing spike. Your heart fluttered. There was always this gorgeous gracefulness that the blonde setter had during games. Plus, there was that radiant smile he always sent to _your_ direction after each successful play, almost like he was constantly dedicating himself to you.

"Goddamn it Rohan, are you even trying?!"

"It's a bit hard to see with that stupid gelled-up piece of shit of yours blocking my vision!"

" **The fuck** did you just say about my hair?!"

Landing gracefully on his feet, Mista smirked arrogantly before gesturing to his crotch, slapping the sides of his hands against his thighs, "Nourish yourselves on these nuts, Morioh!"

After that successful counter, Morioh High's team was at their usual bickering again. Josuke was bickering with Rohan. Rohan was bickering with Josuke. It was always interesting to see the latter, as the captain always had a tendency to tie his uniform shirt up and expose his midriff. The immediate intervention from Koichi, Okuyasu, Tonio, and Mikitaka was needed to prevent any fists from flying.

Though, you couldn't say that your beloved team of Italian transfer students were the friendliest.

"Mista, would it _kill_ you to not immediately take action?" Huffed out Fugo as he wiped away some sweat from his brow, his eyes fixed in an annoyed glare.

His eyes twitching, Mista shot the middle blocker a menacing look, "Would it kill you, Giorno, and Abbacchio from volleying for three hits before passing the ball to me?"

"Mista, Fugo...can we not?" Ever the diplomatic captain, Bruno stepped over, holding his arms out to his side to prevent them from getting any closer.

"Captain, you know I'm already on edge because of _**those** _assholes over there!" Mista growled, jabbing his thumb to the huddled Morioh High team. Each members were sporting jerseys that had the number '4' on the back. Considering that it was only during the last standoff between two schools that his tetraphobia was revealed, it wasn't too much of a stretch to think that the jersey change was deliberate. That definitely didn't go well with the ace.__

Leave it to Bruno to calm the nerves of his younger teammate.

These slaps couldn't be any more polite.

"Psst, Abbacchio," Narancia whispered while nudging his teammate's side.

Lifting a dark eyebrow, Abbacchio turned, an aloof expression on his face, "What is it?"

"Do you think Mista notices that our score is now 2-"

"What the **fuuuuuuuck** is that?!"

Abbacchio felt a migraine as Narancia tried to hide back his laughter, "Too late."

With one more point, Kagoshima-International could win the game. Assuming that Mista could get over the score being '24' and concentrate--how he managed to make it all the way here was a miracle, despite his skill. Any fumbling would allow Morioh to steal the win, only behind by one point.

At the whistle blow, both teams reassumed their positions. Rohan and Josuke, both irritated yet determined, posed while readying themselves to take the game. With the rotation, it was now up to Giorno to serve.

The pressure to win was on him now. Having Abbacchio hiss out and Narancia gleefully yell out, "Don't fuck up!" would put anyone on edge. But as always, he looked to be at peace, even if his eyes held nothing but burning determination.

Suddenly, you heard your name called out.

Your eyes--along with everyone else's--were on Giorno. The stadium was silent. While his expression remained sharp and focused, the smile on his face couldn't be any more flirtatious.

You were stunned at first, pointing to yourself for clarification. He only chuckled and nodded his head, "I'm talking to you, of course. I have eyes for no one else."

Heat immediately spread over your cheeks. Could he possibly want to make a confession and realize what you've daydreamed of for so long?

He held the ball towards your direction as though he were offering it to you. Smiling widely, he remarked, _"Amore_ , please watch me, for I shall win this game with this serve, one that I dedicate to you."

Facing Morioh's side of the court, he flung the ball high into the air before he leapt in following. His movement was nothing short of elegant. However, when his hand touched the ball in his serve, the power behind his touch was devastating. Not to mention that he was clear in where he wanted the ball to go.

Poor Okuyasu and his shoulder never stood a chance.

The game was his.

"Shit man, shit!" Mista's jaw was slack as he went to congratulate Giorno and celebrate with the team.

"Okuyasu! Bro!" Josuke cried out while holding Okuyasu in his arms. The pose was reminiscent of Michelangelo's _Pietà_.

With a weak smile, Okuyasu remarked, "It's...okay, bro. Sorry I couldn't win the game."

"That doesn't matter! Your shoulder man, your shoulder!"

"I'll be fine...," Okuyasu coughed hard, his head falling back wearily. "Just...before we go could you...could you..."

"What is it, man?!" Josuke exclaimed. It was now just the two of them on their side of the court, with Rohan dragging the rest of the team away to line-up.

"Could you...help me talk to Kagoshima-International's cute manager?"

Okuyasu landed on the court floor with a hard thud.

At last, the two joined the rest of the team for the final bow. Similarly, the match between Morioh's and Kagoshima-International's basketball team was reaching the last few minutes of the fourth quarter.

Ball in hand, Terence could only smirk as Kakyoin attempted defend against him. He wasn't fazed by the fierce glare in the redhead's eyes. "My apologies, Kakyoin..." He began mockingly while dribbling the ball. "But the only person who can beat me is-"

**WRRRRRRY.**

To their surprise, the ball was intercepted by none other than Terence's captain, Dio. For once, the suave and collected blonde was visibly furious, especially with Morioh's ace, Jotaro, hot on his trail. Snarling, his eyes were locked onto the basket. The score was tied and he was impatient for victory.

Avdol's eyes were narrowed and his body tense as he guarded Vanilla Ice, who was looking to assist his captain in any way possible. With Joseph attempting to fend off a gleeful Steely Dan and Polnareff trying to not earn another foul with an equally disgruntled Hol Horse, the game rested on Jotaro's shoulders.

The air was thick with suspense. Who would win this match? Morioh and their brute but cunning strength, or Kagoshima-International's rough play?

Jotaro refused to lose to a smarmy bastard like Dio, who had been taking underhanded measures to get his team--laughable since he was purely driven for his own success--to where they were. The blonde was nearing the basket and he wasn't sure if his resolve could pull this off.

Time seemed to slow down, stop even.

And then, a voice cried out...

"By the blessing and spirit of Tony Parker, we will win this match!"

It was a blur but Jotaro suddenly watched as Polnareff eluded Hol Horse, reaching forward to push the ball right out of Dio's hands. The ball hit the ground and Jotaro's legs were moving on their own, driven by instinct rather than thought. He reached forward and secured victory in his hands.

His eyes met Dio's. Cold, hard resolve met furious desperation.

Jotaro took the shot.

The only tears that the Morioh Team would shed afterwards were happy ones.

While Kagoshima-International's basketball team dealt with loss, its volleyball players couldn't be happier. You approached the six with towels in hand. Smiling joyously, you handed one to each member, congratulating them on their work. You were surprised to not find Giorno amidst them, but as an arm slinked around you to grab the last towel, your smile--and blush--returned.

"You did amazingly out there, Giorno. Congratulations!"

His expression was warm while his blue eyes shined with gorgeous radiance, "It was an excellent match. Though we wouldn't have gotten so far without your support, _amore_. You truly are what keeps this team together and focused."

The look on your face was utterly baffled, "Me?"

Giorno chuckled softly out of amusement, nodding earnestly, "I mean it. From the bottom of my heart." He reached for your hand, grasping it gingerly as he hummed, "There has been something I've been meaning to tell you, but I will do so after we claim victory at Inter High."

"Giorno...," you trailed off with a reddened face.

Suddenly, a balled up towel was thrown at the blonde's face, followed by the snickering of Narancia and Fugo, and the bellowing of Mista.

"Oi, Giorno! Stop trying to seduce the manager! We still have a game you know!"

Giorno winced at the contact of a sweaty towel against his skin. Sighing, he wiped his cheek while lifting an eyebrow, "Has our opponent been decided?"

"Yeah..." You held out your clipboard towards him. "They won their match yesterday."

His blue eyes fell over the roster, becoming wide at whom his team will face.

"Look sharp, Jojo! This isn't the time to be fooling around!"

You and the others nearly fell off balance as the floor seemed to shake. Surprised, you all directed your attention to a nearby entryway, whereupon six massive figures made their way into the stadium, all lead by a beautiful woman who exuded nothing but an intense aura.

St. Lucia International.

All lead by the fearsome by victorious Lisa Lisa. Though the school was in Japan, its volleyball team consisted mainly of international students. Four were from Mexico, one was from Italy, and the last one was a Joestar.

Joseph Joestar, that was. He was currently getting an earful from Caesar, all while he was slipping out of his basketball jersey, even though he was in his volleyball shorts.

Huffing, Joseph waved Caesar away, "I just had to stand-in for Jotaro's team! Cut me some slack!"

"Cut you some slack?! While Jotaro, Kakyoin and the others go and represent their school's swim team in today's relay? Like hell!"

The two continued to argue whereas the four other players--Kars, Esidisi, Whammu, and Santana--all looked around, eager to crush whomever stood their way to victory.

"Yo, hey! This has got to be breaking rules!" Mista rambled while pointing an accusatory finger at the approaching team. "Like hell that they're only in high school! They've got to be college graduates or something! Their legs are the width of three Narancia's! Though..." His disbelief only furthering, he took a glance at Joseph. "...I don't think he would've made it to the entrance exams."

"Oi, you got something to say, punk!" Joseph yelled while tossing his jersey aside, his complexion becoming red with fury.

Mista held out his hands like he was ready to fight, "Come at me, old man!"

Bruno attempted to keep Narancia and Fugo from also egging on the other team while Abbacchio's migraine began to peek its head out again. Giorno glanced towards you, wondering how you were reacting to the situation unfolding.

You looked to be captivated. One, the bare chest of Joseph was there for you to behold. Two, so were the rippling biceps of the rest of the team, along with their tight fitting uniforms. Lastly, there was actually someone holding your attention, that being Caesar who, upon noticing your presence, had proceeded to wink and blow you a kiss.

Giorno looked at his arms. There was no way that his could even begin to compare to the physiques of St. Lucia. However, he thought while his fists tightened...

If your heart was going to be wowed by a charming Italian blonde who played volleyball, it was going to be _him_.


	3. The Pleasure is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mere attendant to a room that existed between dream and reality, Caesar was did not fathom the thought of ever leaving such a place. Until you became his guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Though reaction to the JJBA English dub has been mixed, since realizing that Bryce Papenbrook voices both Caesar and Theo from Persona, I was inspired to write this one-shot! I hope you enjoy!

Upon his existence coming to fruition, Caesar knew little of anything else aside from power granted by his mistress and a life of service to the Velvet Room.

From what his mistress, Lisa Lisa, had obliged in revealing, he was formed from a doll she was given to by some whimsical Italian guest she had serviced--the man, who had a profound mustache, told her to take care and treat this doll like a son. And she did, to an extent, doting on him while he learned to control and master his power, scolding him whenever he became too flirtatious with female guests.

You were no exception.

He was often teased by Suzie-Q, the other Velvet Room attendant, for not adhering to traditional ways of servitude, in that he insisted on referring to you by pet names rather than merely "guest". Never did he crave to see what lied beyond that dark blue door as much as he did upon laying eyes on you.

The blonde was curious to see your world, what sort of people and experiences that you had met and experienced to create the beautiful, intriguing guest that stood before him. Whatever made you happy and eager, sad and reluctant, angry and impatient, he wanted to see it all.

Caesar simply desired to experience a life with you.

As he grew to know and service you, he had a multitude of requests, if only to sate his curiosity as what you would do, or if you would even bother to accomplish them. At first, they were small Persona fusions, though some became certainly more bizarre--you wondered how he came to know what whey protein was, or why he would even need it, given his muscular physique. Even so, you accomplished them all, being ever so gracious as you reported their completion.

Falling in love with guests was absolutely forbidden. Serving as an attendant was meant to be the purpose of their existence. Anything--or anyone--that came between that reason was not allowed and contained extreme consequences. He couldn't care less if he was stripped of his power, but if punishment would separate him from you, he could not bear such a thought, one that made his chest ache.

Caesar only felt envy towards your friends, especially that loud-mouthed foolish behemoth, Joseph, whom he had the displeasure of meeting during those times you would show him the world outside. He wondered how such an imbecile was capable of protecting you, or how _this man_ was allowed to enjoy life with you while he was trapped in that godforsaken room--a thought that earned him an earful from Lisa Lisa. But he couldn't help it.

Happiness was with you. A true means of purpose was by your side.

He wanted to be more than your mere attendant.

Though he would always be happy to cater to your needs, above all, he craved to be your lover.

And even so, he could only stare at you in agony, passion exuding from his entire being. You both were in your room--his first, and maybe even last, time here. The words you were about to confess to him, how he longed to hear them.

_"Caesar, I love-"_

And how he could not allow you to finish your words.

His gloved fingers rested over your lips. You looked confused and heartbroken.

Teeth clenching, he hissed out, "You cannot, _signorina_. You cannot say those words! If you do, I will never able to return to the Velvet Room."

Your hand reached over his wrist, pushing his hand aside while tears welled up in your eyes, "But why-"

His palms suddenly cupped your cheeks as a ferocious stare bore into your eyes,

**_"Because I would never want to go back!"_ **

The material of his gloves became damp as they brushed over your tear-stained face. He gently took you into his arms, only to hold your body possessively, protectively, "I would risk it all for you, _signorina_. Never forget that. However, if doing so means I cannot see you again, even if it means having to bear and continue life like this, I would prefer this. To have you in some way is better than nothing."

You cried out his name against his blue uniform while you clung to him. His hand ran up and down your spine in comforting strokes, all until you found peace.

But the next thing you uttered conjured a tumultuous storm within him.

While eyeing him with fiery determination, you remarked, "Caesar, then as your guest, I request that you love me."

Caesar's existence came from a doll, his purpose was to serve the needs of his beloved guest.

This wasn't breaking the rules, right? For his lips to hungrily meet yours while you both fell to your bed.

He was simply abiding to his duties.


End file.
